1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed wiring board used for electrical apparatus and also relates a structure for electrically connecting two opposite lands formed on opposite surfaces of two flexible printed wiring boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible printed wiring boards are widely used for various types of electrical apparatuses such as cameras, watches, telephones, computers, automobile appliances to electrically connect, e.g., one or more electronic part or circuit with another.
It is often the case that two flexible printed wiring boards are arranged to overlap each other. In this arrangement, in the case where one or more inspectional land for the inspection of a conductive pattern using a probe is formed on either flexible printed wiring board, the probe can possibly penetrate the flexible printed wiring board at the inspectional land to thereby electrically contact the conductive pattern formed on the other flexible printed wiring board if the probe is pressed hard against the inspectional land, which makes it impossible to carry out proper inspection of the conductive pattern and/or even damaging the conductive pattern on the other flexible printed wiring board.
A flexible printed wiring board connecting structure is known in which two flexible printed wiring boards with one being laid over the other are held between two members (two pressing members) to press a land formed on a pressing surface of one of the two flexible printed wiring boards against a corresponding land formed on a pressing surface of the other flexible printed wiring board so as to electrically connect the lands. In this connecting structure, in the case where the width of each land array is large (e.g., the land is comprised of a great number of small lands), the width of the pressing surface of each pressing member also needs to be large, which makes it difficult to miniaturize an apparatus in which the flexible printed wiring boards are arranged. Furthermore, in such a connecting structure, in the case where each land is formed as an array of lands composed of a great number of lands and at the same time the two flexible printed wiring boards are held together with another flexible printed wiring board between the two pressing members, the arrays of lands of the two flexible printed wiring boards may not properly contact each other due to an uneven/rough surface of the two flexible printed wiring boards which is produced by the variation in thickness of the aforementioned another flexible printed wiring board due to the conductive pattern formed thereon.